Heiku Yochi
by Emi.x
Summary: Parrell worlds... we can travel betweeen the Nin world and Normal one, read to see what happens xD. Parings; Main; OCDei, OCGaa, OCIta Implied/Side; InoShino, Nejiten, SakuLee, TemaShika, NaruHinaKiba, SasuLoner!, KakaRin, KonanPein
1. Chapter 1

**Lauren meets Dei-Dei (Laurens P.O.V)**

I smiled to myself, laying my head onto my pillow, letting sleep come without a second thought.

_**L**__a_u_r_**e**n

I sat up, looking around my room. The pale walls that surrounded me were bare, with a single window by my bed. I pulled the sheets off of me, before climbing out of bed. I stretched as I stood in the middle of the room, before wandering over to the wardrobe.

I opened the doors, and pulling out a plain black skirt that went just above my knees, with a white top with various things decorating it. I moved the clothes around and pulled out a black elbow length jacket, that went to the bottom of my ribs.

I walked away, and searched around my room for my black opaque footless tights. I found them and quickly dress myself, putting on my medical and weapon pouches on that were on the bedside table.

I brushed my short brown hair, before running some gel through it, giving myself a sort of messy hair look. After that I tied my headband around my forehead, before slipping on some pumps as I left the flat I shared with Emma and Kakashi.

I walked slowly through the streets of Konoha, alone in the low summer sun. Few people were about, the ninja's that were currently here were resting or training in the surrounding grounds.

I smiled to myself, as I heard the distant sound of weapons falling to the floor, and the call of simple jutsu's. I could hear the sensei's calling to the team as they made a mistake, the students begrudgingly ended their various spars to listen.

I walked through the streets on my own, reminiscing about times when it was just me, Emily and Emma. When we were our own three man squad with Anko as our sensai. We were a good team, and even better friends.

Over the years ranks and boys had managed to change them. Emma met Kakashi, and they moved in together, Emily moved to the sand to be with Gaara, and I thought me and Shikamaru had it all.

But now, here I am, a single ninja. Things happen, and me and Shikamaru are now apart, and he is with Temari.

I sighed to myself. I wasn't unhappy about the break up, he was happier with her anyway, and I was getting fed up of the constant winds that seemed to stalk me, but more the things that happened after it. Or should I say the lack of things that had happened.

The days seemed to just crawl by, nothing new seemed to happen. I went on a mission, came home, trained, then went on a new mission.

And that was where I was headed to now.

I climbed the steps of the hokages office, and entered the large door.

**L**f_A_iUh**R**c_E_vN

I left the gate, jumping into the high trees as I ran, a small smile on my face.

I had a new mission, not an easy one that would return me home soon, but one from which I may not return. _A challenge. _

**L1A2U3R4E5N**

A few hours later, I jumped down for a small rest, leaning my back on a tree that bordered the area.

I pulled my bag of my back, and rummaged through it, pulling out a large bottle of water.

I pulled it out and took a few thirsty sips from it, my eyes gazing over the battle scared trees that stood above me.

I heard a small movement from around me, and three cloaked figures dashed out, presenting themselves before me, their hats hiding their faces, the cloaks decorated by a few red clouds.

I placed my drink on the floor, and slowly stood up from where I was currently sat.

I slid my hand slowly into the weapon pouch on my leg, and clutched a kunai. I didn't move, but waited for them to make the first move.

I stood their carefully unsure of what to do, before a chakra string darted out of one of the figures. I jumped to the side just enough so that I could avoid the string, instantly regretting it, as the string latched onto a tree. The body the string came from pulled harshly on the string, and it fell down. I dived out of the way, leaves clogging my sight.

I stood there, readying myself for their next move, but I couldn't wait any longer. I dug deep into my pocket, a with drew a scroll. I bit my finger drawing blood from it, and swiped it across the paper as I unrolled it.

A waist high wolf appeared by my side. Her white coats silvery sheen caught the sun, a smile coming to my face as my guardian came. I felt some small wolves ears appear on my own head, as well as a tail.

I smiled as this happened, and leant down so I could whisper to her.

"Ready?" I whispered into her ear.

Faelen let out a small howl, followed by a slight nod of her head. I got down on all fours with her and said the justsu aloud.

"Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!" I said aloud. Two tornadoes started up, me and Faelen in them. The two grey coloured spirals moved, darting around the clearing, cutting up the trees as they went. The three men jumped back and into the bushes for cover. The move soon ended, and we both stood in the clearing, the three men jumping back in. I recalled Faelen and stood their waiting.

They threw their hats off, followed by their cloaks, the material caught the slight breeze, and slowly fluttered to the floor, before landing in a messy heap.

I look over the three before.

"Sasori… Deidara… Tobi," I said, saying their names, one at a time, glancing briefly at each. I noticed a smirk make its way across the blondes face, while the other two readied their weapons, sending them at me in one easy motion. I went to dodge them, but before I had the chance to move, I felt a muscular body wrap itself around mine, launching us into the air together.

"Deidara, what that hell are you doing?" One of his fairly amused partners yelled at him from below.

"What do you think?" Deidara replied. I felt my feet touch a soft, yet firm surface, and I opened one eye sheepishly.

"Can you tell me?" I asked him, stepping back slightly on the bird.

"Kidnapping you," He said with a smirk, kissing me lightly on the head, making me shudder, no matter how cute he was.

**Emma Leaves (Emma's Birthday)**

I leant my head on the pillow, letting sleep overcome me.

E**mm**a

I woke up, on the sofa in the front room, and instantly jumped into action.

I threw my clothes into a scroll I had stretched out on the floor around me, packing my weapons and medical gear as I went.

I sealed the scroll, and shoved it onto the bag I had on my back, along with the other scroll, closing it as much as I could, the tips of the scrolls hanging out the top.

I smiled to myself, knowing that leaving Kakashi was the best thing for him, especially with Rin back.

I stood on the window, and glanced back into the room I used to call home, my short, red skirt billowing around me, making me glad I had had the sense to slip on some pink leggings.

I jumped into the tree outside my window, then I landed firmly on the floor. I walked slowly along the streets, heading towards the gate. I had no one to inform that I was leaving, I had notified the Hokage at an earlier hour, and Lauren was the one I had left to see, packing was just so me and Lauren didn't have to go back, that could be awkward.

I had reached the gates, and jumped into the trees, not bothering to hurry. I reached into a side pocket on bag, and pulled out the map on which I had located my destination. I examined it, nodding to myself slightly. I put it back and sped up, realising I had more distance to cover then I thought. Lauren had had a two hour head start, and chances are that she won't stop till night fall, leaving me to travel for about two hours after dark.

_E_**mm**_a_

By now I had been travelling for about three hours, and still couldn't afford to take a break. Up ahead a gap lay amongst the trees, with scaring on the trees, recent at that.

I went closer to the area, jumping down into a gap of one of the sprawled branches of the tree.

I looked around, leaves covered the area, the floor obscured by them, a few drops of blood lay on a few leaves. I walked over to were the still wet blood lay, and knelt closer to it. I looked up towards the trees, the engravings on them deeper then what a normal weapon could do, so it had to have been from a jutsu.

I walked towards it too get a closer look. I ran my hand along it, fingering the deep chunks that had been taken out of the tree. In the splinters, there was hints of brown hair and clay.

I glanced up, noticing the tracks that had carved themselves into the trees above, that could only come from Fang Over Fang. I knew it had to be her, as Lauren had come this way, so she must have used it when she passed through here.

This was bad, where was she!?

**EE**MMMMAA

I had been sensing someone following me for a while, and it had not yet ceased. I had not bothered to stop to check it out as of yet, due to the time I had left, if any. But now I needed to know who it was, they had been following me for an hour now, which meant that they more then just coincidently following me.

I stopped, crouching on the branch. The steps also stop. I suddenly jerked up, and ran to the right, and they followed. I smirked, and spun round, jumping backwards. They were still behind me (now they should be in my vision) but I couldn't see them, so I threw a kunai carelessly towards the sound.

I was expecting them to return the weapons, but instead a cloaked figure came out of the trees around me, and pulled the bandages of the blade, the white strips of material fluttering like butterflies.

I moved quickly but the blade caught me on the side of the stomach, leaving a large gash along my side.

Before I had a chance to recover another person dashed out and slammed me into a near by tree. I gasped in surprise, some blood leaving my mouth as that happened.

"Who are you?" The figure asked me, pinning me to the tree. I looked away advising his eyes, the moment I caught that glimpse of red in them. The other one came closer, reattaching his sword to his back, the blue skin on his hand identifying him as Kisame.

"What… what does it matter to you!" I hissed, spitting out the blood. He grabbed my chin harshly and turned my face to face him. As he did so I clenched my eyes shut not daring to open them.

"I asked you a question, and that was not an answer," He stated. "Answer my question, then I will answer yours."

"My name is…" I started, hesitating slightly, but the increasing pressure on my jaw urged me to continue. "Emma Koizumi."

I opened my eye a fraction, wanting to see his reaction, but I avoided any eye contact. I noticed him smirking slightly, and shut my eyes again.

"Why, why are you smirking?" I asked him, trying to keep the nerves out of my voice.

"No reason," He said, letting me go. "And that answers both questions."

I slunk down the tree, blood pouring from the wound on my side. Kisame walked towards me, evil glint in his eye, drawing his sword out. He swung at me catching my legs. I yelped slightly, as it cut my leg, adding the blood oozing from my body. I couldn't help but wander what my mum would do if she walked into my bedroom right now.

"What do you think you are doing?" Itachi asked Kisame.

"Our orders. Kill the girl on sight." Kisame replied calming, halting in his actions none the less.

"Well I have new plans for her," Itachi stated. "Can you stand?"

I nodded, and stood, and tried walking, swaying, almost falling as I did so, but Itachi caught me just in time.

"I take that as a no then," He said, sweeping me into his arms bridal style.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, gulping.

"You'll see," He replied smirking as he did so.

**Emily Returns? (Emilys P.O.V)**

"That's it for today, we will carry on on Wednesday," Mr Appleton told us, as the bell rang out, signalling the end of the school week, and the beginning of the weekend at last.

I walked happily to my bag, chatting away to Emma, Catie and Gillian and we went, discussing anything we needed to improve for next time.

I grabbed my stuff, and waved goodbye to them, setting of to meet Annie and Lauren.

I walked into the quad, and saw them walking towards me. I smiled, and waved, standing where I was, waiting for them to reach me.

I sped home, not paying attention to what the girls I was walking with were saying. Lauren seemed just as eager as I was to get home, so we could sleep, and go to the nin world.

_**Emmmm**_ily

I sat on my bed, pondering as to whether I should leave a simple note under my bed, just in case something happened when I was asleep, explaining to my nan not to worry or to call an ambulance… that's the last thing I would need.

I decided to do so, and grabbed a near by school book, ripping a free page out of it. I stood up, page in my hand. I walked to my desk, and grabbed a pen that lay there.

I took a seat on my computer chair, swirling around on it a few times, not being able to sit on the chair without doing so first.

When I felt that any more spinning would make me sick, I stopped, and held my pen loosely in my hand, and began to scrawl some writing, that was barely readable due to how dizzy I was.

_**Nan… just to warn you, that no matter what happens, do not try to wake me from this sleep. I know that this could be the single hardest instruction for you to carry out, but its for the best.**_

_**When I sleep, a weird thing happens. I awake in a different world, a world me Emma, and Lauren call the Nin world.**_

_**In this world, we are three years older then we are here, and we possess skills that is hard for anyone else to comprehend. We become ninjas… if you want to know more then we go to the anime world of Naruto.**_

_**I know this is a lot for you to take in, but it is weirder for us to get our heads around.**_

_**One day I may explain this too you in person, but for now this is warning note, as whatever happens to our bodies when we are in that world, happens to us in this world also.**_

_**So when blood may be pouring from my side, the best thing for me to do is stay asleep, as they can heal me better than any medicine can here.**_

_**In case this happens, the best thing to do would be to go into my drawers, the third one from the top, and hit the button on it. Ask no questions as to why, just do it!**_

_**All my Love Emily.**_

I smiled to myself as I read it over. It may not make sense if she just read it, but when the time comes it will.

I folder the note in half and in block capitals wrote;

**DO NOT BIN… SAVE FOR EMERGENCY!**

I left the note on the table, as I grabbed the black device on the side, pushing it into my pocket. I picked up the note, and walked over to my bed, the note resting underneath my hand, as I let myself drift into the sweet slumber I had been waiting for all day.

Emmee**ly**

I awoke slowly. I sat up and stretched my arms, gazing around the room.

The door opened and Gaara stood in the doorway, his face giving away no trace of what he was thinking.

"If you don't mind, I need to get dressed," I muttered sleepily. He nodded, smirking slightly, before leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

I slide out of the bed I shared with Gaara and went over to the wardrobe pulling out my normal everyday clothes, of a simple short skirt, a pale blue colour, with a white top, and white leggings. Over that I put on a small jacket that reached my elbows and ribs.

"You can come in now," I told him. Instantly the door opened, and he leaned in the door way, just looking at me. I stood their quietly as he eyes stayed on my body. Finally he let out a small sigh.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked me, his voice steady. I nodded slightly, only enough for him to see the slight movement. "You know I can't come with you right?"

"I know…" I replied, sighing slightly. "It's just you are always so busy here, and I have few friends. I am lonely, and I miss Konoha."

He nodded, having heard this all before.

"I will visit as often as I can," I informed him. He smiled slightly as I said that, walking towards me.

"Do you need an escort?" He asked me. Tilting my head up to his.

"It would be a wasted journey for them," I replied, as he kissed me softly on the lips. "Plus I can protect myself, thank you."

He laughed slightly, and pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tightly. I smiled, and hugged him back.

As we let each other go, we took a deep breath, a sad smile on both of our faces.

"Well, lets help you pack then," He said, pulling out a few scrolls.

**Emm**_iiii_llly

I walked out of the gate, turning my head back and waving to Gaara who stood in the entrance, watching me go.

I gave one last sad wave before jumping into the trees, dashing back to Konoha, just wanting to get home, to see my friends again.

**Eeeee**_mmmm_**aaaarrr**_lly_

I jumped down from the trees the moment the gate was in view, and began to walk the rest of the way. Any earlier desperation was now untraceable in the way I walked, like I was just going for a leisurely stroll.

I dropped my bag down from my shoulders, swinging it slightly as I swung my hands gently back and forth, in time with my slow footsteps. I tilted my head up, looking at the sky, gazing at the few clouds that happened to be there, trying to guess a shape or thing it resembled.

Before I knew it, I was walking through the gate, and into the normal hustle and bustle of Konoha. Not wanting to hit some unsuspecting person with my bag, I stopping swinging it and put it back on my back.

The shops that lined the roads were full of various objects, weapons and food, giving of the most luxurious smell, better then I remembered. The smile that occupied my face soon turned to a beam, as I saw young children playing 'ninja', and various older ninja's running through the streets, notes in hand, urgency written on their faces.

I walked the long way through the city, running into Moegi and Konoharmaru holding hands. I stood there grinning at them, while they held hands, red in the face. They looked at each other then back to me, sheepish grins on their faces. They gave me a weak smile, and ran off, while I giggled slightly too myself.

After an hour of running into unexpected couples, I eventually collapsed on Lauren, Emma and Kakashi's doorstep. I pulled my bag of my back, placing it in my lap, pulling the on the zip, till it opened. I dug my hand deep into the bag, clasping my hand onto the metal thing that's shape resembled a key. I pulled my hand out, examining the key to make sure it was the right one. I smiled to myself when I saw it was, my cheeks aching as I did so, making me realise that I hadn't stopped smiling since I jumped out of the trees by the gate.

I put the key on the ground beside me, lifting my hand to my cheeks, rubbing them gently, a small amount of chakra laced in my hand as I did so.

Soon after my cheeks were feeling back to normal, and I grabbed the keys that were on the floor at my side, holding my bag in my other hand.

I stood up, and pushed the key into the lock, turning it with the required amount of force. Leaving the keys in the lock, I kicked the door open gently, stepping inside, removing the keys from the door, as shutting it behind me.

I gasped as I looked around the deserted flat, dust covering the floor, and the few furnishings that remained.

I ran out of the flat, not bothering to lock the door behind me, for there was nothing left for a burglar to steal.

_**Emm**_ily

I jumped onto a roof of a nearby building, then onto the balcony of the Hokage's office. I knocked on the window once, before jumping through an open one.

"Emily…. What a surprise!" Tsunade exclaimed, turning in her chair to face me.

"Lets not bother with pleasantries," I stated, looking her in the eye. "We both know why I am here."

She took a long drink from the glass that before her, then turned to me, a guilty look in her eyes. She sat there not saying anything, before sighing, much like the way Gaara did, before answering me.

"Ok, I can honestly say I have no idea where they are," She informed me with I sigh.

"How long have they been missing for then?" I asked her.

"Three days, this will be the fourth day," She said with a sigh. "Why don't you know this, haven't they said anything back in your world?"

"We haven't been able to talk, we haven't had a free second, though I must say they haven't been looking to well…" I said. "What was their mission?"

"It wouldn't make any difference if you knew it or not, that's irrelevant," She informed me. I couldn't waste anymore time stood here talking to Tsunade, she knew nothing. I saluted to her making her laugh slightly, but just as I was about to jump out of the window, I felt Tsunade's hand upon my shoulder, softly holding me back. I turned to face her, a questioning expression on my face.

"Emily…" She started, the tone in her voice making me give her all my attention, that was currently wondering, due to what I had just found out. "You do realise no one can find out about what you can do… here or where you are originally from?"

"I know, I don't need reminding…" I started, before she cut me off.

"As people here know," She said, fear hinting in her usually calm voice.

"Who?" I asked, but before she could answer someone walked in the room. She gave me a look, as in to say sorry, before I jumped out of the window, my head swimming with thoughts, two worrying me more then others; why hadn't they beeped me, that's what they were for!? And who knew our secret?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pain and Blood (Emma P.O.V)**_

_I gripped onto Itachi's cloak, my hands clammy, and sweaty. The bleeding on my wound was consistent, the pain unimaginable, it felt as though something was eating at my flesh._

_I buried my head in the folds of material on his cloak, screaming silently into it. I fidgeted constantly, as the pain increased, struggling to stay conscious. My hair was now drenched with sweat, the sleeve of Itachi's cloak soaked with blood. _

"_Why… why does it… argh… hurt so damn much!" I gasped, trying to stay conscious._

"_It's ok… it will all be ok, I promise," Itachi replied, holding me tighter. I stopped fidgeting for a moment, and forgetting the pain that was controlling my body at the moment, looked him in the eye, my eyes filled with question. "Urr… well… yeeeeer…"_

_I smiled slightly through my pain, as I realised that he had said that without thinking. I heard Kisame sigh slightly from somewhere around me._

_I screamed once more, as the pain increased again, hiding my face once again in his cloak, crying into the material._

_I felt him tense up as I accidentally pulled on the material, pulling myself closer to him, my tears and sweat mixing on his cloak._

_I felt his jumps soften, but the speed increase. The rocking sensation soothed me slightly, but not the pain. As it got worse, I couldn't hold on anymore, and my eyes began to shut._

_**Emm**__aaarr_

_I sat up on my bed, and clutched my hand to my wound, the pain still as unbearable, but in the time I was spending here, I would complete my mission._

_I tore my pillow out of its cover, and tied the cover just over my wound. I did the same with my stomach._

_The bleeding had not stopped, but it had slowed. Ignoring the pain, I stripped my bed clumsily._

_When the sheets were on the floor, I grabbed them, and stumbled out of my bedroom, glad that my family were heavy sleepers. _

_I tried to walk down the stairs, but my knee got caught in the sheet, and I ended falling, crashing at the bottom of the stairs, hitting my head on the radiator that was stupidly placed there._

_I hissed in pain, and untangled myself from the sheets, placing a hand where I had bashed my head, touching the sticky, fresh blood that was there, matting my hair. _

_I didn't bother to stand, but instead grabbed the sheets with my hands, and crawled along the floor, the sheets dragging behind me. I went into the kitchen, as I did so my knee gave way._

_I didn't have the strength to stand again, so instead I tied in on my wrist, and dragged myself along the laminate floor, a trail of blood following me. _

_I reached the washing machine and untied the sheets that were on my wrist, leg and stomach, and stuck them into the machine. I managed to sit on my knees, and do everything necessary before turning it on. _

_I dragged myself back onto my bed, shutting my door when I entered the room._

_I shut my eyes, and prayed that in the morning I would wake up first._

_**E**_mmmmm_**aaa**_

I awoke just as Itachi jumped down from the trees, the impact, as small as it was, went straight through my body, the pain travelling through my body.

I tried to sit up, much to Itachi's amusement.

"Forget where you are?" He snickered, as I remembered that he was carrying me. "You walk and fidget in your sleep, worse then most people…"

I bit my lip, as the pain increased, taking over rational thinking.

"So what about it?" I muttered. "How… much longer?"

"Not much longer, just hang in there for a bit longer, ok?" He replied. I nodded, as the pain increased, making a few silent tears make their way down my face, but I didn't have the energy to wipe them away.

I looked into the distance and noticed the blue water of the river, the suns reflection rippling across the surface.

I looked across the river, spotting the infamous rock behind which it is rumoured that the base is located.

He jumped onto the rivers water, running across it, the water unaffected by his footsteps.

We now stood in front of the rock, and handed me to Kisame, who reluctantly held me, while Itachi did some sort of thing to the rocks, which my unfocused eyes didn't catch.

Slowly the rock began to move out of the way, revealing a dark shadowed space behind it. I tried to see what was in there, but my eyes had become lazy, and blurred, missing most of the detail, and shadows that loomed in the darker corners of the space.

I closed my eyes, sharpening every other sense of mine, or at least it would have, if the pain wasn't taking over every inch of my mind. A burning sensation began to flow through the wound, making me scream.

Itachi took me from Kisame, and began to run. I opened one eye slowly, just seeing endless dark walls go past me. Eventually he stopped, and kicked open a door, before going inside.

He lay me on the bed, and dashed out of the room.

"Wait…" I tried to call after him, but my voice coming out as little more then a hoarse mummer.

I looked around the room, trying to distract myself from the pain.

I heard voices from somewhere near by, and strained my ears to listen in to the conversation.

"If we don't do something she will die!" A voice sounding much like Itachi's growled.

"There is nothing I can do!" The other person yelled, losing all patience.

"I don't care! You dealt the blow, you must know something that can be done!" The voice I thought was Itachi hissed at the other one. They were by the door now.

"Only Konan knows what to do, don't bother asking me," The one I guessed was Kisame said. I heard a sigh, before the door opened, revealing the two people I thought it was.

Itachi walked in, and scooped me into his arms once again, and walked past Kisame, sending him a cold glare. The moment Itachi past him, he set of at a steady run, trying to hurt me any more then I currently was.

He ran around the endless maze, and my eyes began to shut. I felt him shake me desperately, and my name be called, but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes, or reply.

I heard a loud crash, before he stop moving.

"Ever heard of knocking Itachi?" A women's voice asked him.

"Now isn't the time Konan." He replied, as sense of urgency obvious in his voice, even for my currently deranged mind. I heard a soft sigh from above me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Kisame attacked her, you have to help her!" He replied.

"Lay her on the bed then," She instructed. I felt Itachi move, and lay me gently onto the soft sheets. "Why do you care so much?"

I didn't manage hear the answer, as I let unconsciousness take over my senses.

**Panic (Emily P.O.V)**

I looked up at the sky, as the moon went behind a cloud, losing any light that was left. I waited for it too come out before trying to continue.

No matter how hard I tried to move forward, I felt my limbs movements slow. I knew that I had to stop, before I ended up slipping on one of the branches, but the bonds to my friends made me continue. I couldn't let them down, and another part of me told me that I went forward for the answers it would reveal.

I jumped once more, before my foot slip. Barely having enough energy to save myself, I didn't bother to try to jump into the trees above me. Instead, I walked slowly between the trees, till I came to a clearing which was obscured by a knocked down tree.

I sat down, making myself comfortable amongst the leaves, before lying amongst them, letting sleep come without a second thought.

**Em**_ily x_

I awoke on my bed, not having moved from the way I had fallen asleep. I looked at my hand, glad to see the note was still safely tucked into my hand. I ran over to the side, and grabbed a match from the box there. I set the corner alight, throwing it into the bin beside me.

Not bothering to wait to see the flames die out, I threw on a coat and ran out into the cold outside, not bothering to change from the school uniform that I had slept in.

I ran down the streets, panting as I ran, the stamina I had in the other world stayed there. I mentally cursed myself for being unfit as I stood outside the school, bent over breathing heavily.

A minute or two later I was almost back to normal. Taking a deep breath, trying not to sigh, I carried on running, trying not to get myself run over in the haste of my movements.

I was not used to running like this is this world, and it made things all the more harder. Without my usual sharpened senses that assisted me in the ninja world, I found it hard to have to familiarise myself with the blunt senses I possessed here, and the lack of the speed I usually had at my disposal. I gazed my eyes around the roads, checking ahead for a car in the distance, so I wouldn't have to worry about it when I was half way across the road, the horn blaring at me, followed by the awkward feeling I felt as they hurled abuse my way. I never knew how to respond to that.

Eventually I stood at the bottom of the stairs that led up Emma's house, dashing up them. I winced as I tripped, falling up the stairs, scraping my hands, but nothing more. I examined them, glad to see that no blood had surfaced. I stood back up, and ran the last few steps, before knocking on the door.

Emma's mum appeared at the door, slightly surprised to see me, but gave me a welcoming smile. I looked at her eyes, and saw a slight speck of worry behind her smile.

"Hello," I said, trying to hide the way I was out of breathe, and the apprehension in my voice.

"Hello Emily, what can I do for you?" She asked, before she seemed to collect her thoughts. "Oh yes, of course, come inside, I will go get Emma."

I smiled slightly to myself, my nerves well hidden, as se stepped aside letting me in.

"Go through to the living room, I will go hazard waking up my daughter, it is gone eleven after all." Her mum said, leaving me in he hallway as she climbed the stairs, gently calling Emma's name, getting louder each time she repeated it.

I knew this process well, and walked quietly into the living room. I sat myself on the sofa, feeling my lungs start to burn. I frowned slightly, before I realised I was holding my breath. I slowly began to breath in and out steadily, before listening carefully for the sound of the usual routine that would be Emma being awoken.

I strained my ears, a rare thing to be doing when it involved waking her up, listening for her to scream as her mum opens the curtains, or the sound of Emma hitting the floor as she went to grab the quilt as her mum tried to steal it.

An ear splitting scream came from Emma's room, joined by another one.

I ran up the stairs, and into her room, the scream not ceasing, the second one did, replacing itself with a frantic muttering.

I ran into the room. Emma was laying on her blood, her pyjamas covered with blood, her bed free of any sheets. There was blood lining the walls, and a path was on the floor. The scream was coming from Emma's body on the floor, unceasing, her body thrashing about in her sleep.

I looked at Emma's mum, who seemed to be about to faint as she watched her daughter.

"What ever you do, don't touch her wound, call and ambulance, or try to help her in any way, walk away now, stay out of the house!" I instructed her mum, who stubbornly shook her head. Before she had time to protest I grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the room, before knocking her out by a swift blow to the back of the head.

I struggled to carry the dead weight down the stairs without falling, and dragged her onto the sofa, hoping that she would be out cold for a long enough period of time for me to help Emma, and make it look like she was just a heavy sleeper.

**Captive (Lauren P.O.V)**

"I think here will do," Deidara announced, kicking a door open harshly, throwing me in after. I landed with a thump, my forehead creasing slightly as my bum collided with the cold stone flooring.

Not bothering to give me a chance to stand, he slammed the door shut. I sat there, on the cold stones for a moment, gazing briefly at my basic non-descript surroundings. A simple bed, a candle and a… bucket?

I stood up in a sudden disgust and ran at the door, stopping before I hit it, not bothering to cause my body the pain that would surely follow if I decided I wanted to try to use my non-existent weight to barge the door open.

I clenched my fist, throwing them against the door, listening to the sound it made, to test the width of the door. The sound that came from the repetitive banging of my fists suggested that the door was not made of a thin wood.

Stepping back I withdrew a kunai and held it firmly in my hands. I slammed the kunai into the wood.

The moment the kunai hit the wood, it burned bright red for a few seconds, scalding my hand, before it split into small shards, the pieces shooting of into various directions, some embedding themselves into my flesh.

I screamed out. The metal that had penetrated my skin was burning the flesh, while my wrist throbbed from the impact.

I sat on the floor, taking deep breaths.

'_In and out… in and out' _I thought to myself slowly as I sat there, trying to focus on something other then getting out of here, even if it would only be for the moment.

"You know, that won't work," A voice sneered from outside, angering me again.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!" I screamed at the door, as I felt someone tap my shoulder, making me spin to face them.

**Puzzled. (Emily P.O.V)**

Doing the wise thing, I knew I had to check on Lauren also, before I should go back.

Dashing back through the streets, now having to avoid more pedestrians due to the fact I had to go down a busy road to get to Laurens from Emma's.

I darted into Laurens road, and knew that if I was right, then her family were out, and she was the only one in. But if she was in the same state as Emma, she wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

Easily - out of much practice - I climbed the tree outside her house, and slipped through a window.

Walking through to Laurens room, I let myself in, too see her fast asleep on the bed. Wrists bruised nicely, along with various cuts on the skin. Sighing to myself, I left the room and left the way I had come in.

Emm_ily x_

I snuck back into the house, and into my bedroom, and grabbed the beeper of the bed, holding it in my hand as I let myself sleep once again.

**E****m**_**i**__**l**_**y**

I awoke on the rough ground on which I had fallen asleep on, my back numb from leaning against the rough bark of the tree, though it could have only been little more then an hour I had slept, making my body groggy and slow. Making things dangerous.

Slowly I stood up, before my legs gave way, but it was not the floor that caught be, but warm arms.

"I heard what happened," The person informed me. "It must have been sixth sense, fuelled by the fact I love you so much, that I knew you would respond this way."

"Gaara?" I asked, smiling.

"Shush sleep now," Gaara said nodding to me.

**Where Are They? (Emma P.O.V)**

I slowly opened my eyes, confused and tired. My whole body ached and it was a struggle for me to sit up.

"Steady on there, sleeping beauty," Someone said to me from close by. Mere seconds later, I felt two steady hands on my stomach pushing me back down on the bed.

"How… how long have I been out for?" I asked him, guessing that the person beside me was Itachi.

"Not that I was counting or anything, but I am guessing for about two hours," He informed me, while I gasped. "Hey, that's good for the injuries you had. Konan said you should be out for the rest of the day."

I nodded slightly, knowing that if the person who had healed me recommended me to be out cold for that amount of time, then the best, most productive thing I could do right now, was sleep.

I tried to roll over, wincing as I did so. I tried not to scream out in frustration at the fact that every small movement I seemed to make made the pain worse.

So instead I lay there, breathing deeply.

"Got any pain relief?" I whispered to Itachi, who laughed.

"Yes, I will be right back," he replied, leaving the room swiftly, to return moments later, two pills in his hand, a glass in the other.

"Here, take these," Itachi said, holding his hand out to me, pills and water in them. Too tired to worry if they were deadly, I sat up slowly, ignoring the pain, and took them swiftly.

I lay back down, and stayed in that position, not moving, while Itachi watched me interested.

Slowly the pain began to cease, before it completely went. Jumping out of bed, I smiled to myself.

"So now I feel better, what is there do to?" I asked Itachi, who shook his head in amusement.

"What?" I asked.

End Of Chapter Two J


	3. Chapter 3

**Heiku Yochi**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

**Authors Notes; **The man who Lauren fights is not one of the Akatski, but someone who wants to be in it. He is not from the manga or anime.

**Lauren P.O.V;**

I spun around on my heals, turning to face who was stood behind me.

I stood there facing them, and had to take a step back in order to see them probably, not due to height, but due to how close together we stood.

He had short brown hair, the sort that if it had been longer would have that bed hair look automatically. He had deep green eyes, the colour of glass green bottles, a piercing the same colour through his eyebrow. His cheek bones high, but not the sort on a model, for there was no defining like to them. His nose was no longer straight, but split, not in one way or the other.

I looked back into his eyes, for they seemed to be the thing of most interest. Gazing into them, I could see they were once full of young innocence, full of life and love, but that was now easily replaced by the hatred that lived there for anything good.

"And what would your name be," I asked him, sighing at the story his eyes now told me.

"Ryuu," He replied. "And I won't tell you no more, so don't bother asking. You got that?"

"Now, Ryuu, what lead you to my humble little cell here?" I questioned him, restraining the laugh that built up in my stomach as he spoke. He sounded like a big softie, but was acting hard to impress his school bullies. Though I bet it wasn't school bullies he was trying to impress now.

"Your my ticket to getting some recognition around here," he stated, hand going into weapon pouch.

Not bothering to talk to him any more, though I bet he would reply- it would still end in a fight.

Drawing my fist back, I decided to chance landing a punch on him. When my fist collided with his face, and he fell to the floor out cold.

"What... The... Hell was THAT!?" I asked the air in shock as I looked at the pathetic heap before me.

"A pretender," a cool voice replied from behind me.

Before I had a chance to glance behind me, I felt something hard hit a point in the back of my head.

The pain spread through my head, and I felt my knees give way, as my consciousness slowly began to ebb away.

*.*

**Emma P.O.V;**

I fiddled with the sheets on the bed I was laying on. Itachi had left the room now, and though I knew I could always try to escape, I knew with my stomach wound I wouldn't get very far.

Plus, as dangerous as this was to want, I wanted to stay.

With nothing better to do, I decided to inspect the wound. Pulling my top up slightly, I realised instantly there was nothing to see; it was wrapped up.

I didn't bother to poke it. To be honest, I could heal it now, I knew enough to do so no problem, but I felt weak, and healing it so it wouldn't scar would wipe me out for a day at least.

I leaned back slowly on the bed. It had been at least two hours since I had first taken the tablet, and though it instantly worked, I was slowly beginning to feel more sluggish and achy.

As I stared up at the plain, mud coloured ceiling, I began to worry.

Where was Lauren?

And what about Emily, we had left without telling her.

The more I thought, the more I began to realise how much we had left untied. At the time I was ready for it, but now I realise I am not. No where near.

Yukihyou!

I panicked, and shot up. I winced in pain, as I felt the muscles strain.

The minute the pain had died down, I fished through my pockets, till I found it.

I clutched the scroll, and breathed a sigh of relief.

I contemplated in my head whether to summon her or not, but in the end, I chose against it. In all honesty, it would be a waste of chakra, which in turn was a waste of energy.

I hid it in the waist of my skirt, just as Itachi walked through the door.

"Here, take these," He told me, handing me some material. I looked at him and took them. "It's just a baggy top, your top is slightly ruined."

I looked down, and noticed the dark red, gaping hole in it. I laughed slightly as I remember how I had tried to look at the cut earlier, when I could have checked through the hole.

Smiling gratefully, I pulled the top over my head, but didn't put my arms through the holes. I slipped the top underneath of, before putting the baggy one on properly.

The sleeves went past my elbow, and the top itself was the same length of my skirt.

I smiled and tucked my knees and legs under the shirt, and rested my chin on top of my knees.

Itachi stood by the closed doorway, watching me.

I patted the space beside me.

Seemingly reluctantly, he sat beside me.

I looked him in eyes, and sighed.

"When can I go," I asked him, hugging my knees tighter.

"I don't know," Itachi sighed. "In all honesty, its lucky you are sat here alive now. I would try to sneak you out, but we may get caught and both die, but at the same time if you stay here, the same thing may happen."

I nodded.

"Why am I still alive then?" I whispered, eyes downcast.

"As Pein doesn't know yet..." Itachi replied."And I begged Konan to let you stay. Provided she tries hard enough to get Pein on side, we may be OK. If not, we may have to run."

"Why?" I looked up.

"As I am in as much danger as you," Itachi informed me.

"Why did you do this then?"

"In all honesty... I have no idea."

I sighed, leant my head on my folded hands, that were on my knees.

We sat there in silence, trying to work out what to do.

"How long do we have?" I eventually asked.

"Till?"

"He returns...?"

"We have till lunch tomorrow at latest."

I nodded, and decided I would have to give it a go. A scar was better then an open gash for what may lay ahead. I lead back and pulled up my top. I grabbed a kunai from my pouch, and cut off the bandages. Not bothering to look at the wound, I placed my hand on it gently, and focused my chakra.

My hand glowed green, and before I knew it, I could feel the pain in my body subsiding.

"Why didn't you do this earlier?" Itachi asked me. I didn't reply, but focused on healing.

When the cut was not so deep, and such a liability, I stopped, and stood up.

I didn't feel dizzy, so I guessed I should try to heal any other smaller gashes on my body.

"I didn't do this earlier, as I didn't know I was in danger. I wasn't sure if I should risk it," I replied, slipping off my leggings.

I did as I had done before, but this time so it was completely healed.

Once that was complete, I sat back down, and looked at the gash. I still felt relatively OK, so I decided to carry on, until I felt a bit light headed.

Placing my hand once more on my stomach, focused my chakra on my hand, and closed my eyes as I felt the familiar effects of the healing jutsu.

I managed to make the cut but a scar before I felt my chakra begin to run dry. Stopping, I removed my hand, and let my top fall down.

"All done?" Itachi asked me.

"As much as I can," I mumbled, laying back on the bed.

"I take it your wiped out?" He questioned. I nodded, and snuggled into the pillows. "I will wake you up if anything happens. We are in this crap together now, I guess."

I just nodded, and rolled over, stretching my legs. Due to the small size of the bed, my legs were laying across Itachi's lap, but he didn't seem to mind, I noticed.

I shrugged it off, and began to sleep.

*.*

**Lauren P.O.V;**

I sat up and looked around the room. My hands were tied, and my feet also. There was something fowl around my mouth as well.

I tried to move my wrists against the binds, but they held fast.

I looked around my surroundings, and took in the same bare, brown walls as before. I looked away from the walls, and too the ground instead, where I noticed a murky liquid sloshing against the floor.

Unconsciously I shuffled back.

*.*

**Emma P.O.V;**

I sat up, as the banging on the door refused to cease.

Itachi swung his legs over the side of the bed, while I tried to come to grips as to where I was.

He walked towards the door, and leaned on it.

"Don't question this instruction, or think I am pervert. If we are lucky it may help..." Itachi began. I nodded, puzzled, brain still foggy from sleep. "Take the top and skirt off, and slip your arms out of the straps, and wrap yourself in the quilt, but show your arms."

I started to form a sentence, but decided against it. If that was Pein at the door we had no choice. I complied, and did as told. I felt cold and, for good reason, slightly helpless.

Itachi peeled back the door, and too my great relief there was no red hair, but instead blue.

"Come on, you need to leave," The blue haired women told us. Neither of us moved, and I thought my excuse was worthy. "He's back!" We still didn't move. "NOW!"

I hesitantly pushed a leg out of the bed, and swung the other one over. I slipped my skirt on under the quilt and stood up.

"It's not what it looks like," Itachi said from the door way.

"Isn't it now?" The women questioned.

"It was the best cover up for if it was Pein. I could pretend she was a prostitute, or something," Itachi explained, leaving the room.

I was scrambling around the quilt looking for the top, but it was absent.

"Leave it. Take these. You would be better of when you leave as well," The women told me, handing me black shorts and a white shirt, luminous pink tie and belt.

"The luminous will help me how?" I asked, doing as told.

"It was all I could, find... Ready?" I nodded. "Lets go."

She ran out of the room, and I followed after her. Itachi was waiting further up the corridor.

"Didn't think I would be escaping from here..." He muttered as we caught up with him.

"You can only blame yourself," she replied.

I stayed silent and ran behind them, taking in my surroundings.

A while into the run, I noticed a chapped, wooden door. I paused at it, when I heard a familiar voice inside.

"Satsuki!" I yelled, running to the door. "Lauren!"

"Harumi!" I heard the muffled reply.

"Thank Kami! Your ok!" I cried. "It's ok, I will get you out!"

"Hurry!" she replied.

"Ok!" I pummelled the door, unsure of how I was going to get her out.

"Emma!" I heard someone yell from somewhere down the corridor. I ignored it, and brought my fist back, chakra lacing it.

I slammed my hand into the door. I felt the force of my punch travel through my arm, and it burned, but the pain was manageable, though rare. The door had splintered slighty, and the stray wood had imbedded itself in my fist. I frowned, and tried to focus on something other then the damage the door had done to my arm.

Not thinking, I went to try again, But before I could land the hit I felt two arms restrain me.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to break free.

"What the hell are you playing at!" He hissed.

"I have too! Its my nindo!" I cried.

"We can't afford to mess about, come on!" He told me, struggling to move me away.

"Noo!" I screamed. "Sorry Lauren!"

"You do realise he wants you dead?" Itachi whispered. I nodded, tears escaping my eyes. "You do know that he will forgive and forget, just about, for me. But not you. So this is more for you then me." I nodded again, the tears falling slightly faster. "So, help me out here, OK."

I nodded, and he stopped, and put me down.

"Come on, Konan is creating an entrance for us," He told me. I walked off, and grabbed his hand as I walked past him. Gripping his hand for no real reason, I ran on, unsure what to expect.

*.*

**Lauren POV;**

Harumi was safe. And that was good to know, even though I knew I wasn't safe.

But she had someone with her. She would come back for me, and to know she knew where I was gave me slight peace of mind.

I tried to move my wrists again, but the stiff material began to rub against my wrists.

I could hear muffled voices from behind the strong door and strained my ears to attempt to make words from the mutters. All I could hear was something about a girl escaping and Itachi assisting. I smirked beneath the dirty cloth binding my mouth before shuffling back into an 'unconscious' position higher up on the bedsheets. I had gathered that the two deep voices were about to enter the room, and soon.

"I'm telling you Tobi, Itachi wouldn't do something like that. Its unheard of. Now leave me alone, un" stated the blonde-haired as he walked in the room, he had a look of agitation on his face.

"But Sempaaaaiiiiii, I saw it! I swear!" moaned the masked man beside him.

"I don't care what you saw un. Now get out of my sight before I kill you un," he fumed, his patience was wearing thin and the masked male was getting on his nerves.

I frowned as I heard them say this, I knew for a fact that was the masked male was saying was true. I had heard it myself, not that I would say that. I would let him believe that she was on her own, it may give her more of a chance.

I looked at the two males, and realised I recognised the blonde one. He was the one that had brought me here. I glared at him, and tried to shuffle back without him noticing.

However it appeared he had heard the ruffling of the quilt, and drew his attention away from the other male in order to turn to me.

"How you feeling?" He asked me, smirking. I scowled at him; if I could talk better, I would curse him. He just laughed, and walked closer. I refused to move as he came nearer. And when he sat on the bed, I only watched him. I refused to shift even the smallest amount, it may look like I was afraid of him.

He brought his hand to my forehead, and flicked it. I blinked in confusion. He just laughed again. I could see he was taking all this as a game. But then again, if I was in his position, I would be doing the same thing. Toying with the captive, trying to make them comfortable, then making them uneasy. Be their best friend, then their worst enemy. It was a well known technique. It helps you stay in control.

I tried to stay calm, and ignore him. I didn't want to be sucked into the games.

I sat there, him beside me. The masked male was backing slowly to the door.

"I will be outside if you need me sempai!" He said it like he was a three year old. I frowned for a mere second, before going back to the cool composure I had a second a go. The door slammed shut, and we sat there, alone and in silence.

"You know something about that girl that escaped," The blonde said. I knew his name, Deidara. I knew his face from the bingo books. "And I think it would be of use to use if you told us about her."

I stayed non-respondent.

"Knowing about simple things like what type of chakra she is, and what her jutsu's are. Knowing things like this could help us take her out," Deidara said. I knew what he wanted to know, and I knew why he wanted to know it. But I refused to speak.

He drew out a kunai, and cut at the cloth around my mouth. As he did so, he cut my cheek. I felt the blood flow down my face. Raising my binded hands to the cut, I scowled at him. Another fricking scar.

"Now that you can talk, I want some answers, un," He said, menace in his voice.

*.*

**In Konoha;**

"And so, in conclusion, you must join Harumi and Satsuki on this C ranked mission. You are to return within 3 days. Dismissed" and with a wave of her hand, Emily disappeared in a cloud of smoke after giving Gaara an apologetic look.

"So what exactly is going on with the girls, Godaime?" asked Gaara sceptically.

"I'm sure she will tell you when the time is right, now shouldn't you be getting back to Suna? Your village awaits your return Kazekage Gaara" she smiled sweetly at him a she watched him leave the office.

"Tsunade, how long?" questioned Shizune.

"As long as the girls need, they have to do it in their own time" was her short answer.

"I'm just afraid that there never will be a right time for them. Though I guess that could be a good thing," Shizune replied. "Do they know the whole truth?"

"Not yet. I don't think they need to know right now," Tsunade sighed. "How would you take to finding out the ties in the other world were false."

"But don't they need to know why they are hunted?" Shizune asked.

"As far as they know, it's because they can travel between worlds. They don't need to know any more," Tsunade replied.

"But by not telling them, doesn't that put them in more danger?" Shizune questioned.

"In some ways I guess," Tsunade replied.

"If they know, maybe they can use it to help themselves," Shizune said.

"I know you are worried about your niece, but she will be fine," Tsunade stated.

"But how can I not being worried, she is with A ranked criminals," Shizune whispered.

*.*

**Emma POV;**

"Hurry through here!" Konan had created a small entrance that we could just slip through. I dropped Itachi's hand, and crawled through the gap. Itachi followed soon after. "I will contact you when things may or may not have calmed down."

We nodded, and left the gap.

The sky was dark, no clouds were in sight. The night was bitter, and the harsh wind whipped at their pale skin. Thoughts of Sastsuki kept flowing through my mind, but I kept pushing them aside along with the tiny signs of tears. I kept my focus on getting away.

I ran faster. The dark seemed dangerous in the current situation, and made worry about what was laying in wait. I had never felt scared before, but now... I could feel it in my stomach. The fear was rolling around, and the feeling worried me. I didn't like it.

I caught up with Itachi, or who I hoped was Itachi, and stuck by his side. He seemed unfathomed by the events, and in a way that soothed me.

"Do you have any ides where we are heading?" I asked, staying close as we leaped between the trees.

"Not here," He said, quickening the pace.

I nodded and ran along side him. It hit me he still had his cloak on, was that really a good idea. With the cloak on, no matter where he went he would be recognised as a member of the akatsuki, meaning we would be easy to track down.

We ran a good half an hour before Itachi jumped down from the tree. I followed him down, as he began to lose himself between the trees.

I tried to keep up, but in the darkness I began to lose sight of the cloaked male ahead of me. Stumbling in the dark, I knew I had lost him, but I stayed calm. I carried on walking blindly, but soon the forest became a close knot of trees. I stumbled over the roots, losing my footing time and time again.

It wasn't long before my foot became caught in a hole beneath a root. I tumbled to the floor, landing on the hard mud. I sat there in the darkness, and crawled to the base of the tree. Sat there, ankle throbbing I felt my eyes begin to shut.

I knew I shouldn't give in to the sweetness of sleep, but I couldn't help it.

*.*

**Emily POV;**

I had no idea what to do. I had three days to find them, and no back-up.

I had no idea where the base was, and if they were even there.

For all I knew I could be too late.

I was grateful that Tsunade had let me go after them, and keep it on the low down, but what interested me was what their mission was. It was far above their rank, anything to do with the akatsuki was.

It was nearly time to sneak back into the hokage tower and talk with Tsunade, but I needed to get my questions right. I needed to know what I want to know, and how to ask direct enough questions to get the answers I need.

*.*

"So what do you want to know?"Tsunade asked as I entered the room. I had a determined look on my face, or so I hoped.

"Why were they on that mission, it was too high a level for them!" I exclaimed.

"They were on it, as it was to see what they could do. See if they were worthy for jounin. I also wanted to see if it could increase their skill being in that situation," Tsunade explained.

"What was the mission?"

"To see if they could locate and infiltrate the base, getting any information they can," Tsuande replied.

"But why them? They aren't suitable for that mission type, me and you both know it."

"I needed to see what they could do."

"I guess that's enough..." I sighed. I had nothing else to ask, and even if I tried to pry, I would be wasting time. "Is there anything else you think I should know?"

"Nothing at all. Just return safe," Tsunade replied, dismissing me.

"Well do you know a rough area to head?" I asked, as I left.

"They headed south, that is all I know," Tsunade replied.

I sighed and left.


End file.
